Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shock absorption structure and a vehicle outer panel member having the same.
Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a hood in which multiple columnar ribs are arranged between an outer panel and an inner panel which are made of a fiber-reinforced plastic. When impact force is applied to the outer panel, the hood absorbs energy by causing the multiple ribs to break.